


The Forgotten Griffin

by gracyeann2000



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reunited Family, Second Child, Siblings, Survival, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracyeann2000/pseuds/gracyeann2000
Summary: The moment I was born I was a criminal and for as long as I can remember I've been locked up one way or another.My sister was born 5 minutes before I was, but that was all it took to condemn me for 17 years.~~~Alivia is an illegal younger sibling like Octavia Blake, but the difference is Alivia has been in the SkyBox longer than any other person on the Ark. After being taken from her family she was locked away for 8 years. The only people who knew of her existence were her family, the council, and the guards of the SkyBox.Join Alivia on her journey of freedom, love, and loss on the ground.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Criminal

The moment I was born I was a criminal and for as long as I can remember I've been locked up one way or another.  
My sister was born five minutes before I was, but that was all it took to condemn me for 17 years. 

~~~

Before I was four years old, my parents kept me in a hidden closet when the guards did their weekly check-ins. They could only hope that I would stay quiet while the guards were there.  
When I turned four they told me that I would be taken away from them if others found out about me and after that I would automatically go to my closet when check-in day came. 

My sister was my best friend. Whenever she came back from school or from watching our mom work in the MedBay she would tell me everything that happened and that would always be my favorite part of the day. 

My father home-schooled me. He taught me everything that the other kids my age were learning at school. He said that even though I couldn't go to school, I should at least get to know what the other kids did.  
He always told me about Earth and how one day we would all get to live there and when we did we would be home. 

~~~

When I was nine, I was moved from one prison to another. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I had been told my whole life about the Ark and I just wanted a peak at what was out there.  
I opened the door and right away I saw the large widow and it was facing Earth. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life. That was the first time I was experiencing something for myself and not having my family tell me about it. 

It was the best and worst day of my life.  
While I was looking out the window a guard came by and saw me. 

"Hey kid, where are your parents?" He asked kindly.

I just stared at him terrified. I'd never seen anybody other than my family my whole life and I was told that bad things would happen if someone saw me. 

I heard some people walk up behind us.

"Oh god." I turned around and it was my mother and sister.

"Mommy." I said as I ran up to her. 

She picked me up and looked from me to my sister and then to the guard.

"Are these both your children?" The guard was suddenly very serious.

My mother looked at me and moved my hair out of my face and gave me a sad smile.

"Yes." She answered while looking at me and my sister. 

"Ma'am I'm going to have to take you all to the Chancellor." He said. 

My mother started to tear up and hugged me.  
"Ok." She answered. 

She walked with the guard knowing if she tried to resist it would just make things worse.

Later that day I was told to hug my family goodbye and then I was taken to the SkyBox.

~~~

That was eight years ago. 

Since my mother was on the council and my father was the top engineer on the Ark my parents weren't floated and my existence was kept secret from the people on the Ark. I haven't seen my sister since the day I was taken from my family, and my parents either weren't allowed to visit me or just stopped trying after two years of me being in here. 

I'm 17 now, but I've lost track of how many days I have left until my execution. It could be six months or it could be tomorrow. So I'm not really surprised or even that worried when I see two guards come in with a box that I've never seen before. 

I close my eyes for a second and try to remember my family one last time, but their faces are all fuzzy now. I open my eyes and look at the guards. 

"Is it my time already boys?" I ask, knowing that they hate when I call them that.

"Prisoner 67, stand and face the wall." Said one of the guards. 

I do as they say knowing that I would get shocked for messing with them. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Alivia Griffin."


	2. Earth

~Recap~

  
"Prisoner 67, stand and face the wall." Said one of the guards.

I do as they say knowing that I would get shocked for messing with them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Alivia Griffin."

  
~~~

  
"Hold out your right hand." The guard said ignoring me.

"So is this how they kill people now? An injection? And here I was thinking I was getting floated." I said sarcastically trying to hide my anxiety.

"Just shut up and hold out your hand." The other guard said.

_I guess this is it. I'm going to die._

I hold out my right arm while still facing the wall and I feel the guard grab my arm and suddenly I feel a stabbing in my wrist.

"Ow!" I shout in pain and look at the metal bracelet they put on my wrist.

"You'll get over it. Now come with us." said one of the guards.

"What? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough, now come on." He said pulling me out the door.

When I leave my cell for the first time since I arrived at the SkyBox, I see all the other delinquents being taken from their cells too. Almost all of them were fighting back and then I see someone I haven't seen for six years.

My mother.

"Mom? Mom! What are you doing here? What's going on?" I ask desperately.

"Alivia, you are all being sent to the ground. The Arch is dying and we need you all to see if the earth is survivable." She told me.

"What? No, Mom we're all going to die! Even I know that we can't live on the ground!"

"This is your only chance Alivia! Your birthday is in a month and even if the council pardoned you it will only be a matter of time until we all suffocate. You have to go." She said.

I start to tear up.  
"I-... Ok. I-I love you Mom." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"I love you too." She pulls me in for a hug then pulls back.

"Alivia, this bracelet is going to monitor your vitals for us so that we know you're alive down there. Don't take it off." She told me.

"Ok. Goodbye Mom. Tell Dad that I love him." I said.

My mom suddenly looked pained and she just nodded.

"Alright now, come on we need to get you to the drop ship." Said one of the guards pulling me away from my mom.

The guards take me to the second level of the drop ship and buckle me in and before I knew it they were gone and I was surrounded by more people than I had ever seen in my whole life.  
I looked around and saw that many of the delinquents had to be knocked out to be brought in and some were still asleep.

They shut the door and we were sealed in. Beside me sat a man in a guard's uniform but he didn't really seem like a guard. His hair was way longer than what I'm sure they allowed and he was looking around like he was searching for someone.

He suddenly noticed me staring at him.

"What do you want?" He said glaring at me.

"N-nothing, it's just... why did they send a guard down here with us?" I asked nervously.

I guess he realized that I wasn't like the other delinquents who were trying to make trouble and his gaze softened a little.

"Ok listen Kid, the truth is I'm not actually a guard. I just borrowed this uniform to get on the drop ship." He said.

"You mean you stole it?" I said suspiciously.

"Well if you wanna be technical about it." He said smiling.

I gave him a small smile back growing a little more comfortable around him.

"My name is Bellamy." He said holding out his hand to shake.

"Alivia." I said shaking his hand.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and everyone shouted startled as we were ejected from the Ark. I gripped my seatbelt straps tight and closed my eyes.

"Why would you want to sneak on the drop ship?" I asked him loudly, trying to distract myself.

"I had to make sure someone I love is safe. Even if we're going to die, I have to be here for her." He said.

"Really? Who is she?" I asked, but he didn't get a chance to answer because suddenly there was another loud jerk.

Someone shouted, "What was that?"

"It must have been the atmosphere." Someone else answered.

Then the screen turned on and Chancellor Jaha came on. I glared at him even though I knew he couldn't see me. He told us that we were being given a second chance and that since we were criminals we were expendable.

"God I hate him." I said and Bellamy looked at me.

" _You have one responsibility. Stay alive._ " Jaha said.

The drop ship jerked violently and I flew forward into my seatbelt and the air was knocked out of me.  
I reached over and grabbed onto whatever I could and held on for dear life.  
I heard people screaming all around me and I heard the drop ship groaning so loud that I thought it might fall apart. There were sparks everywhere and I was sure that we were going to die.

The drop ship lurched and then there was nothing.

The lights flickered on and off for a second before turning back on and everyone was silent until I heard Bellamy speak.

"Um... Alivia?" He looked down at my hand that had accidentally grabbed his arm and was still holding on tightly.

I quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.  
With trembling hands I tried to get my seatbelt off but my hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't.  
Bellamy gently moved my hands out of the way and undid them for me.

"Thanks." I said embarrassed.

"No problem Kid." He said.I heard people on the level above ours.

"The outer door is on the lower level, let's go!" Someone said and suddenly people were coming down the ladder.

"Come on Kid, let's go." Bellamy said and he guided me to the ladder and we both went to the first floor.  
Everyone was trying to get to the door at the same time but Bellamy and I got there first.

"Hey just back it up guys." He said and then he reached for the lever that would open the door.

"Stop!" Some blonde girl came down the ladder and over to Bellamy.

"The air could be toxic." She said.

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway." He said as he reached for the lever again.

" _Bellamy?_ " Another girl asked like she couldn't believe he was here.

Some people started whispering and moved out of the way as she walked over to him.

"My god. Look how big you are." He said with a proud smile.

They hugged and then the girl asked about his uniform.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." He smiled and hugged her again.

The blonde girl asked Bellamy, "Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." The other girl said annoyed.

_Her brother? They’re siblings?_

I always thought that me and my sister were the only siblings.

People then started to shout about how the girl was Octavia Blake, "the girl who hid under the floor" and she got mad and tried to attack them, but Bellamy grabbed her before she could.

"Octavia no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." He said quietly.

"Yeah, like what?" She asked still upset.

"Like being the person to be on the ground in a hundred years." He smiled.

I could tell the Octavia liked the sound of that. Bellamy pulled the lever and the door opened with a hiss and then everything was so bright.

I breathed in and the air was sweet. All around us were all different colors that I'd never seen. I watched Bellamy and Octavia as she took a small jump onto the ground and then she raised her arms in the air and yelled, "We're back bitches!"

Everyone yelled and shouted happily and pushed passed me to get out of the drop ship. I smiled as I looked around and slowly walked to the end of the door and stepped off.

_I'm free. I'm finally free._

I had tears in my eyes and I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt.

Bellamy walked up to me and grinned. 

"Well come on Kid, don't just stand there." He said holding his hand out to me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and I ran with him away from the drop ship and I knew in that moment that my father was right.

I was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy this story! I have been writing it for a little while now and I wanted to put it on this site for you guys read.  
> I’ve also got it on Wattpad if you’d rather read it there.  
> I’m Graceless (@Gracyeann).  
> Thank you for checking out my story! Hope you like it!
> 
> ~  
> GA


End file.
